


Be My Forever

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.***Day 9 - Be My Forever by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran





	

Kurt was making a salad for dinner, when Blaine came into the kitchen. Their house was quiet, except for soft music coming from the radio, but they were used to it. Jake and Olivia, their twins, were living separately, Jake in Chicago studying law, and Olivia in Rome where she studied fashion. Of course they missed the kids, their laughs and fights, but after 20 years, they finally had the whole house to themselves again.

Blaine stood behind Kurt and put his arms around his husband. He swayed them a bit, a new song playing from the radio.

"Dance with me?" Blaine murmured into his ear. Smiling, Kurt cleaned his hands and followed Blaine on the middle of the kitchen. They danced slowly, a bit too slow to the slightly upbeat of "Be My Forever" by Christina Peri and Ed Sheeran. Kurt remember it from when he himself was still at college.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt. It's not like they needed any reason to dance, he was just curious of Blaine's mood - he was so stressed lately, it was good to see him relaxed.

"It's Tuesday" was all the answer he got.

"And?"

"And I love you."

Laughing, Kurt took Blaine's hand and swirled him around. Then he hugged him closer, kissing him gently.

"I love you, too."


End file.
